Una larga noche en Sindria (Kougyoku x Morgiana x Alibaba x Hakuryuu)
by Bakanda Enfurecido
Summary: En esta narración desarrollada en Sindria, el príncipe de Baldad, Alibaba Saluja, tendrá que sobrevivir a la princesa Kougyoku y a su compañera Morgiana, las cuales se encuentran en un estado de embriaguez y no son conscientes de sus actos...


**-Hola, soy el autor de este fanfic, el cual es el primero, si no es mucha molestia espero que lo apoyéis, así como también espero que me digáis que cosas he hecho mal y cuales son mejorables, espero que disfrutéis la historia. Saludoss**

Con la noche muy entrada, en la exótica y emblemática isla de Sindria, un joven de unos 17 años se enfrentaba a una de las pruebas más duras de toda su vida.

Este joven, como no conocerle a él y sus entretenidas desgracias, era Alibaba Saluja, y la gran prueba a la que en esta ocasión le toco enfrentarse no fue salvar un país o conquistar una celda, no, no, esas serían encomiendas muy sencillas comparadas a lo que nuestro joven camarada tendría que enfrentar en esta noche de luna llena…

Nada más ni nada menos que sobrevivir a la, en ocasiones infantil, princesa del impero Kou Ren Kougyoku, pero no bastando con sobrevivir a la despechada princesa por culpa del mujeriego rey de dicho país, también tendría que pasar la noche vivo junto con su compañera de aventuras, la fanali Morgiana, de la cual se había distanciado en los últimos días debido a que tanto Aladdin como ella habían decidido emprender viajes cada uno por separado, Alibaba tras saber de las travesías que ambos emprenderían decidió, siguiendo la recomendación de Sinba, viajar a Laem para estabilizar su Magoi, con la ayuda de los gladiadores de Yambala, hecho que desconocían sus compañeros, debido a que el joven Alibaba se sentía muy avergonzado con su actitud de los últimos días como para hablarles de la forma en que siempre lo hacía.

Pero eso ahora eran temas menores, ambas se encontraban en un estado de embriaguez y no podían razonar de la forma en que lo hacían normalmente… pero esta historia empieza un poco antes, algunas horas anteriores.

 _Se encontraban en el majestuoso salón del rey Sinbad, como todas las noches una gran comitiva compuesta por los seis de los ocho generales (Drakon y Hinahoho estaban pasando las noches con sus respectivas familias), emisarios y consejeros procedentes de Kou junto con el príncipe Hakuryuu y la princesa Kougyouku, el grupo compuesto por Aladdin, Alibaba y Morgiana, y por supuesto, como olvidar a nuestro anfitrión, pero había algo más, una presencia que no se mostraba y que esa noche tenía ganas de divertirse a costa de alguien más, el Magi de Kou, Judal…_

 _El banquete transcurrió de forma cotidiana, Masrur y Morgiana comían el uno al lado del otro sin intercambiar palabra, concentrados en su plato, mientras que Ja´Far observaba a ambos comer sin ton ni son y como formaban grandes columnas de platos, los cuales no hubiera sido necesario limpiarlos de lo rebañados que estaban._

 _Hakuryuu estaba ausente, absorto en sus propios pensamientos sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie. Kougyoku, por su parte, miraba embelesada a Sinbad desde la distancia, la pobre chica pese a saber que él la estaba utilizando para mantener una situación de paz con el Imperio no le importaba mientras pudiera disfrutar fugazmente de su primer amor._

 _Pisti intentaba emborrachar a Spartos, el cual cada vez estaba más sonrojado por la proximidad de la mujer con aspecto de niña._

 _Nuestro protagonista por su parte estaba bebiendo junto a su maestro, el cual de vez en cuando miraba con celos a Aladdin, debido a que estaba hablando muy entretenidamente sobre un sinfín de cosas relacionadas con la magia con la maga de cabellos celestes, por la cual Sharkkan sentía un afecto especial, aunque este no fuera suficiente como para alejarlo de las damas de compañía -Ese enano suertudo tsk-decía entre dientes nuestro joven peliblanco. -Tranquilícese maestro Aladdin es solo un niño-intentaba calmar su inseguridad sin mucho efecto._

 _Según se iba desarrollando la noche, Sinbad hizo llamar a una gran cantidad de bailarinas y cortesanas, a entretenimiento personal y de la mayor parte de los varones… Conforme avanzaban las manecillas del reloj, la gente iba desapareciendo hacía un lado u otro… Lo último que recordaba Alibaba antes de salir del salón con una dama de voluptuosas curvas era a Sinbad marchándose con una gran cantidad de damas a la vez que Kougyoku se marchaba del salón a punto de romper en llanto acompañada por Hakuryuu, el cual no se percató del estado emocional de su prima/hermanastra, y seguía distraído pensando en quién sabe qué cosas… Se preocupaba por su amiga pero en estos momentos tenía algo muy divertido entre manos, o eso debería de haber ocurrido, mas justo antes de entrar a una alcoba vacía algo lo golpeó y dejó inconsciente…_

Y aquí es donde nos encontrábamos al principio, con nuestro joven príncipe de Baldad convertido en mesa, ni el mismo sabía cómo había llegado a ser la mesa que sujetaba las botellas de sake, pertenecientes a Kougyoku y Morgiana.

Ellas parecían no haberse percatado de su presencia y lo trataban como si fuera una verdadera mesa…

Observando la habitación se percató de la presencia de Hakuryuu el cual yacía inconsciente y bañado en alcohol en el suelo a modo de alfombra… Qué había sucedido para que ambos jóvenes se encontraran en tal situación. Por su parte Morgiana y Kougyouku conversaban, si se podía llamar conversar a gritar cosas sin sentido y pedir más sake a los cuatro vientos combinándolo con risas, llantos y amenazas de muerte.

-Más más más quiero más sake Ka Koubun trae más sake hip-decía Kougyoku mientras se precipitaba contra el suelo-Auu me duelee- se quejaba mientras salían pequeñas lagrimillas de sus grandes ojos color rubí.

-Masrur ven aquí y pelea conmigo si eres hombre guajjajaja-vociferaba Morgiana estas amenazas mientras se subía en lo que ella creía que era una mesa, pese a ser nuestro no tan desafortunado protagonista…

Morgiana se calló contra el suelo en una posición bastante sugerente en la que nuestro galán pudo observar en primera fila la zona íntima de su compañera, Alibaba no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido con, no solo la preciosa vagina de su compañera, sino con la voluptuosa forma de su trasero; con la cara roja y mientras se le caía la baba, haciendo acopio de todas su fuerzas apartó la mirada.

Mientras tanto Kougyoku empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada. Morgiana se incorporó y fue a consolarla.

-Po-por qué no me hace caso sniff, n-no lo entiendo, acaso soy tan fea que no quiere ni pasar el rato conmigo-balbuceaba la princesa de Kou mientras una gran cantidad de lágrimas recorrían sus delicadas mejillas-solo me utiliza para mantener la estabilidad con el Imperio.

-No llore princesa usted es muy bella, y por lo menos su presencia la perciben, a mí ni me nota, parece como si no existiera solo porque no son grandes-decía Morgiana a la vez que ella también empezaba a llorar mientras señalaba sus pechos-además lleva varios días sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra a Aladdin y a mí.

Alibaba se dio cuenta de que Morgiana estaba hablando de él y aunque no entendía muy bien a todo lo que se refería, sí que había captado el mensaje importante, debía de dejar de actuar de forma tan infantil y comprender sus puntos de vista y así lo decidió, de todos modos él también había decido partir a Laem.

Kougyoku compadecida de Morgiana se acercó a ella y acariciándole gentilmente la mano le dedicó unas dulces palabras al oído… Estas no pudieron se oídas por Alibaba pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejó perplejo. Kougyoku se empezó a desnudar y no solo eso también comenzó a desvestir a Morgiana, la cual con algo de sonrojo no opuso resistencia, en cierto modo pareció agradarle.

Kougyoku empezó a besar los delicados senos de la chica años más joven que ella, tras esto subió su rostro para encontrase con el de la sonrojada fanali, a la cual besó apasionadamente a la vez que la impulsó hacia el suelo. Kougyouku empezó a acariciar los senos de su compañera a la vez que mordisqueaba su cuello.

\- Si te sientes incómoda puedo parar-le susurró al oído con la respiración entrecortada.

-No, está bien, por favor si-sigue-respondió con leves gemidos que mostraban su excitación.

Kougyoku no se lo pensó dos veces y ante el visto bueno, decidió morder el lóbulo de su oreja a la vez que pellizcaba su pezón.

-Aaff-gimió Morgiana casi sin darse cuenta-más por favor siga princesa-decía entrecortadamente.

Kougyoku deslizó una de sus manos a la intimidad de la chica, cuando fue a acariciarla, Morgiana lanzó una patada como acto reflejo.

-Está bien princesa-dijo la fanali preocupada por si la había golpeado, ya que había sentido contacto humano con su pierna al lanzar el poderoso movimiento.

Pero no había sido a Kougyoku, la cual la había esquivado y estaba al lado de Morgiana, a quien Morgiana había golpeado, era a un muy excitado Alibaba, este interceptó la patada de Morgiana con la cara, si fue la mala suerte propia o el flujo de Rukh se activó para dar paso a la creación de nueva vida, no podría ser determinado…

Ahora mismo se encontraba contra una columna de la habitación envuelto en lo que parecía una nube de vapor la cual en combinación con la luz de las velas le había vuelto invisible a ojos de las chicas.

Pero este efecto no duró mucho y tanto Kougyoku como Morgiana notaron la presencia de Alibaba.

-Oooh Morgianaa al golpear a la mesa has hecho que aparezca Alibaba hip, voy a probar yo también-diciendo estas palabras muy ilusionada golpeó el diván con objeto de que apareciera Sinbad-ay ay ay auauaua-gritaba mientras se tocaba su adolorido pie.

-Está bien princesa-preguntaba la joven pelirrosa con preocupación.

\- Si…-dijo vagamente dándose cuenta de que tal y como se planteaba la situación lo mejor era que se fuera- bueno espero que se divierte con el señor Alibaba- decía estas palabras mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Con un rápido movimiento Morgiana la detuvo y poniéndose de puntillas alcanzó a besar los labios de su compañera: - A-ambas podemos divertirnos con Alibaba, si a usted le parece bien-dijo muy sonrojada por esa proposición tan indecente.

Kougyoku aceptó sonriendo. Alibaba por su parte se esperaba lo peor al oír ``divertirse´´, ser golpeado hasta la muerte por Morgiana o ejecutado por el equipo Djin de Kougyoku le parecían los destinos menos dolorosos que podía sufrir a manos de las dos jóvenes, por eso en un intento desesperado de huir intentó saltar por el balcón, sabía que caerse y romperse todos los huesos del cuerpo era un destino menos cruel que ser torturado por aquellas dos… Al intentar arrojarse, dos pares de manos lo agarraron y arrastraron hasta la cama de la habitación.

Ambas mujeres, con miradas lujuriosas y expresiones de deseo, empezaron a manosear al pobre Alibaba, desvistiéndolo y dejándolo con una visible excitación…

-Maldito pervertido te da igual cómo o quién sea la chica mientras cumpla tus deseos sexuales-decía Morgiana enfurruñada mientras pisaba el miembro de Alibaba.

-P-pero si no sé cómo he llegado aquí-musitaba Alibaba a la vez que empezaba a excitarse más y más.

-Tsk -replicó Morgiana pasando a tomar el miembro del varón con la mano.

\- Ara ara -intentaba calmarlos Kougyoku- no eres nada sincera con tus sentimientos Morgiana -imitando a la chica fanali también tomo el miembro de Alibaba, el cual se hacía cada vez más grande.

\- Increíble cada vez es más grande - dijeron ambas al unísono, a la vez que lo agitaban con calma.

\- Es-espera que es ese líquido-dijo Morgiana observando como empezaba a salir líquido preseminal del pene que estaban manoseando.

-Huele raro, me pregunto a qué sabrá - articuló Kougyoku la cual casi por instinto lamió el glande… En consecuencia Alibaba gimió sin darse cuenta.

\- Oooh así que esto te gusta, pues prepárate - Kougyoku empezó a meter el pene de Alibaba en su boca, poco a poco hasta que estuvo todo dentro esta, moviendo la lengua notaba como crecía en su interior, se movía, estaba vivo eran sensaciones que la joven princesa nunca antes había experimentado… pero de pronto empezó a notar como aumentaba la temperatura de este y decidió sacarlo. – Uaaa – decía tras expulsar el pene de su amigo del interior de su boca-Morgiana tienes que probarlo es alucinante - sin darle tiempo a contestar introdujo el pene de Alibaba en la boca de Morgiana

-Ugg…- balbuceaba Morgiana a la vez que movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, utilizando toda su boca para succionar el pene que tanto tiempo había anhelado, perteneciente al hombre que le había dado la libertad.

-Ooooh impresionante Morgiana- halagaba la habilidad de su compañera mientras esta dejaba de chupar el pene de Alibaba con algo de líquido seminal cayendo de su labio.

Kougyoku la besó para limpiarlo y juntas empezaron a chupar y palpar el órgano sexual de su camarada. Las manos de Morgiana se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo con una gracia verosímil, lubricadas y llenas de la saliva de su anterior felación, no dejaba parte del pene sin estimular desde la cabeza hasta el final del cuerpo, mientras que Kougyoku manoseaba y chupaba los testículos del varón, subiendo de vez en cuando para, junto con Morgiana, utilizar ambas sus lenguas para lamer el falo y provocarle aún más placer a Alibaba.

Alibaba estaba en el cielo, había pasado de temer morir en esa noche a disfrutarla como nunca, ninguna cortesana con la que hubiera estado le había provocado tanta excitación y placer como el que estaban consiguiendo sus dos amigas, esa inexperiencia combinada con ese entusiasmo lo ponían cada vez más cachondo, estando a punto de llegar al límite de su ser, cuando Morgiana y Kougyoku empezaron a utilizar sus delicados y blanquecinos pechos para masturbarle, sus senos estaban acariciando su falo, subiendo y bajando a la vez que las dos jóvenes intercambiaban saliva entre sí. Esta escena fue la que definitivamente hizo que Alibaba se viniera, con un gemido final el chico eyaculo en los senos de sus allegadas.

-Pe-pero que es esto- decía Morgiana con todo su cuerpo cubierto de semen.

-Agg es viscoso- se quejaba Kougyoku.

-Lo-lo siento chicas en seguida os lo limpio- dijo Alibaba el cual con un rápido movimiento las redujo a ambas- no está bien que solo yo me divierta, vosotras también tenéis que entreteneros- con esta afirmación empezó a besar y lamer los cuerpos de ambas.

Al ser dos le era más difícil concentrarse, quería explorar cada una de las partes de las muchachas pero no podía perder tiempo, se había percatado donde se encontraba y que dentro de algunas horas amanecería, tampoco sabía por cuanto más iban a seguir ebrias y temía que si volvían en sí en un momento así sería su final. Todos estos pensamientos rondaban en su mente mientras iba lamiendo los pechos de ambas chicas y tocando sus jóvenes y excitados clítoris, tenía bastante experiencia en lo referente al cuerpo femenino y no le costó encontrar los puntos de excitación de las jóvenes damas.

Ambas creían estar en el cielo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que aún había algo mejor que ser masturbas utilizando los dedos… Lo descubrieron cuando Alibaba pasó a utilizar su lengua, el éxtasis que sintieron no era comparable con nada en el mundo, su lengua recorría todas las partes de ambas intimidades llenándolas de saliva y consiguiendo que se excitaran cada vez más. Alibaba no daba a vasto, tenía con su lengua que encargarse de dos chicas, esto lo estaba agotando… Decidió cambiar la posición, colocó a Kougyoku en su entrepierna y la vagina de Morgiana en su boca, con su sencillo movimiento le indicó a Kougyoku que se montara en él y juntara ambos órganos sexuales.

Morgiana gemía de placer al sentir como la lengua de Alibaba, con movimientos rápidos y precisos a la vez que delicados y apasionados, recorría cada parte del interior de la chica, de ella empezaban a manar cada vez más y más flujo vaginal.

Kougyoku, por su parte, con movimientos torpes e inexpertos cabalgaba sobre Alibaba, sentía un gran dolor ya que su vulva, aunque muy lubricada, nunca había sentido un cuerpo dentro de ella, pero este dolor no era comparable al placer que estaba teniendo, el cual se implementó cuando Alibaba la agarró de las nalgas y la empezó a dirigir.

Tras un rato en estas posiciones ambas chicas intercambiaron lugares, mas cuando Morgiana apenas había empezado a montar sobre Alibaba, el cuarto miembro que se encontraba en la habitación empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

Hakuryuu quien había permanecido durmiendo durante todo el encuentro sexual, empezaba a recobrar la conciencia… Las últimas imágenes que se le venían a la mente tras separarse de Kougyoku en el pasillo eran Judal agrediéndole… Mientras empezaba a situarse y orientarse la escena que presenció lo dejó anonadado, Alibaba estaba violando a Morgiana.

-Ehh ehh es-espera un momento Alibaba salvajee como puedes estar violando a una señorita no hay perdón - gritando se abalanzó sobre Alibaba, pero las pocas fuerzas que tenía solo le permitieron caer a su lado.

Sorprendidas tanto Kougyoku como Morgiana se apartaron al oír al joven peliazul gritar -Ara ara Hakuryuu, si tú también querías estar con el señor Alibaba solo tenías que decirlo- dijo Kougyoku con mirada picaresca y con mucho interés en ver como lo hacían dos hombres.

-Ññe q-que qué estás diciendo Kougyoku -dijo sin comprender a lo que su hermanastra se refería- el señor Alibaba estaba forzando a la señorita Morgiana yo lo quería detener…

Rápidamente Alibaba captó lo que quería decir y decidió curar su curiosidad, en agradecimiento al placer que le habían hecho sentir -Oye Hakuryuu si también querías ``divertirte´´ solo tenías que haberlo dicho, no me llama especialmente la atención hacerlo con un hombre, pero como dijo Sinbad, te tengo que cuidar y ser tu ejemplo a seguir- dijo esto con orgullo mientras empezaba a desvestir al príncipe de Kou.

-Esp-espere un momento señor Alibaba que está haciendo agggh- gimió sin querer cuando Alibaba empezó a lamer sus pectorales.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, le fue imposible defenderse de la depredación sexual por la que Alibaba le hizo pasar, comenzó lamiendo sus pectorales para pasar a sus abdominales y continuar bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual obvió ya que el príncipe de Baldad buscaba otro punto para tener sexo con Hakuryuu… Le dio la vuelta, poniéndolo a cuatro sobre la cama, mientras que Morgiana y Kougyoku lo observaban excitadas, tocándose a sí mismas y entre ellas.

Muy despacio Alibaba introdujo su pene en el culo de su camarada, cuando vio que el cuerpo de Hakuryuu estaba preparado empezó a realizar una sucesión continua de embestidas. Su pene entraba y salía del trasero de Hakuryuu el cual no tenía fuerzas suficientes para defenderse, además que, lo admitiera o no, estaba gustándole. Las chicas que los observaban habían empezado a frotar sus vaginas entre sí, el ver a dos chicos teniendo sexo las excitaba muchísimo, en especial a Kougyoku que siempre había tenido curiosidad por como copulaban los hombres.

A la vez que Alibaba agarraba el pene de Hakuryuu y empezaba a masturbarlo, Morgiana comenzó a besar los senos de Kougyoku.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas Alibaba se vino en el culo de Hakuryuu, a la vez que este también eyaculó, acto seguido el príncipe de Kou cayó rendido al suelo por el agotamiento, al unísono y sin poder aguantar más, Kougyoku también cayó rendida por el cansancio.

Los únicos que aún quedaban en pie, aunque con pocas fuerzas, eran Alibaba y Morgiana, los cuales, pese a la actitud distante de él durante las últimas semanas, no dudaron en volver a tener sexo.

Alibaba se sitúo sobre Morgiana, y mientras arremetía contra ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Morgiana, lo siento por mi actitud de estas últimas semanas, sé que no me he portado de una forma adulta con Aladdin y contigo y por eso quiero disculparme- decía el joven con arrepentimiento.

-Agm No no pasa nada Alibaba es comprensible que no lo puedas aceptar inmediatamente agg-decía la joven pelirrosa entre gemidos.

-Gracias por comprenderlo Morgiana, además tú para mí eres… eres…-decía el rubio mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, los ojos de la joven fanali relucían esperando una confesión de amor- eres una compañera muy importante para mí- diciendo esto eyaculó.

-Aaaf ha sido impresionante, qué te parece si volvemos Morgiana, oye Morgiana.

La chica se quedó en shock después de darse cuenta que el joven príncipe de Baldad aún no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, con resignación y algo mareada cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Morgiana tenemos que volver a nuestra habitación ya está amaneciendo y pronto vendrán los asistentes de Kougyoku- meneaba Alibaba a su camarada intentando que recobrara la conciencia, al no tener éxito la cargo en su espalda y la llevó al cuarto común que compartían con Aladdin, el cual dormía plácidamente, tras dejarla durmiendo en la cama, Alibaba se dirigió hacia el barco que los iba a llevar a Patervia.

Desde las alturas y observando todos los sucesos con una expresión de satisfacción se encontraba el Magi del Imperio Kou, Judal, el cual había movido los hilos para que esta curiosa aventura sucediera, su trabajo había sido dejar inconscientes a los muchachos mientras los encantaba con un hechizo que combinaba las magias de calor y agua, creando un muro de vapor que con acción de la luz los hacía invisibles. Por otra parte también se había encargado de que ambas chicas se encontraran y empezaran a beber y consolarse, todo ello para disfrute y satisfacción propia.

-Vaya vaya Hakuryuu no sabía que te gustaba por detrás… lo tendré en mente la próxima vez que nos veamos... –decía Judal en un tono entre burlesco y pícaro, mirando el vasto mundo que se extendía ante sus ojos.


End file.
